katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
Fingerprints (album)
Fingerprints is an album recorded by Katy Perry. The album is a continuation of the shelved ''(A) Katy Perry'' project. Not much is known about the album. The album had a planned release date sometime in spring or summer 2007, however the date is unknown. Track listing There is no known track list for this album, however, it did include "Box" and "Fingerprints" due to a promo compilation released through Direct Management Group.http://katyhudson.ca/timeline/2006.shtml Images of the official promo CD compilation released by Direct Management Group for Summer 2006. Dmgs.jpg|Cover. Tracklisting-dmg.jpg|Tracklisting info for "Box" and "Fingerprints". The track list most likely included most of these songs. Some of them are from the ''(A) Katy Perry'' recording sessions and others were known to be written during this time. * "Box" * "Fingerprints" * "Thinking of You" * "I'm Still Breathing" * "Self Inflicted" * "Waking Up in Vegas" * "If You Can Afford Me" * "Lost" * "A Cup of Coffee" (see trivia) * "I Think I'm Ready" (see trivia) * "Long Shot" (New Mix) (see trivia) * "Hook Up" (see trivia) * "Wish You the Worst" * "Psycho Love" * "Spend the Night" * "Lump" * "Last Cry" * "One of the Boys" (see trivia) * "The Driveway" (see trivia) * "Ur So Gay" (see trivia)* * "Look But Don't Touch" (see trivia) * "Rock God" (see trivia) * "I Can" * "Agree to Disagree * "Sleeping in on Saturday * "In Between" * "Brick by Brick" * "R.I.P." * "Now That It's Over" * "The First Time" Trivia * "Box", "Fingerprints", "Thinking of You", and "Self Inflicted" are all most likely confirmed to have been on this record. "Self Inflicted" was featured on Perry's official site while "Thinking of You"'s music video was being promoted on her updates.https://web.archive.org/web/20061209141629/http://www.katyperry.com:80/ * There is some debate whether "One of the Boys" was written/recorded for this album or was written/recorded for the One of the Boys album. * Another song most likely recorded for this album and was considered for inclusion for One of the Boys is "The Driveway" due to a promo CD that floated around during the in-between time from the release for this album and the release for One of the Boys.https://www.discogs.com/Katy-Perry-Katy-Perry/release/7609844 The song was later released by Miley Cyrus. * "Ur So Gay" is speculated to have been written during these session, contrary to the fact it was said to be recorded as Perry's first offering under Capitol. One reason for the speculation is that the song appears on the promo CD for One of the Boys (mentioned above), which is also speculated to have been the track list for Fingerprints. https://www.katycatsmusiclist.com/unreleased-albums-songs-and-collaborations.html * "A Cup of Coffee" and "I Think I'm Ready" were officially released as bonus tracks for various editions of One of the Boys so they are meant as possible candidates for this album. * "Long Shot" was recorded for ''(A) Katy Perry'', but a "newer" studio version of the song leads to speculation that this song was a candidate for this album as well. * "Hook Up" might have been a possible candidate for being on the album since this song and "Long Shot" were both later recorded by Kelly Clarkson. * "Rock God" and "Look But Don't Touch" were most likely intended for this album since the latter was available on Perry's Myspace in 2006/2007. Additionally, both songs share the same producer so both could have been potential tracks. "Rock God" was later given to Selena Gomez & The Scene. References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums